Tibbets Prison design document/3
This is part 3 of the Tibbets Prison design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Location Checklist Each area document will also have a Location Checklist. ' In Fallout 3, we need to make sure that each character type has an equally enjoyable role-playing experience in each location (evil characters and stupid characters are usually given the short end of the stick; the rewards for these types of characters are usually unbalanced when compared to the goody-two-shoes characters). No more! In addition, there were a few skills and statistics in Fallout 1 and 2 that didn't see enough use by the designers. As an example, Charisma wasn’t nearly as useful as most of the other statistics in Fallout 1, and the Doctor Skill was as useless as a third thumb in both Fallout 1 and Fallout 2. If we take care to see that each stat and skill can be used effectively design-wise in each location in the game, then I think these stats can gain back some of the ground they've lost over the past few games. That's what the location checklist is for. The location checklist is a glorified grocery list, covering a number of the role-playing possibilities for each “kind” of character the player may have chosen (Stealth Boy, Science Boy, Combat Boy, Charisma Boy). This checklist is intended to insure each kind of character has something cool to do in each location, and that the rewards and role-playing experiences for each location are balanced whether the player is good or evil, stupid or smart, a combat monster or a science guy. Designers don’t have to make sure that each entry is checked off for each location – ''as long as they make up for it in another of their locations in the game. The exception to this rule is for early areas of the game, since those are the first areas the players will encounter, and I want their character to have a rich role-playing experience all-around right from the start. (If the player went through three early areas, and his Doctor skill isn't used once, then he's going to be sorry he took it.) My prototype checklist consists of the following entries: I’d like these categories to be balanced out among random encounters as well, when possible (obviously, not all categories will apply). 'Post-Game Adventuring: '''The Fallout game will continue after you “finish” the game, and the player can keep adventuring if he wants. I want the locations to react to the player having won the game, either with small scraps of dialogue, minor art changes (banners hanging from windows congratulating the “hero”), and so on – anything to give the player a pat on the back. '''Ending: '''A brief, one-sentence explanation of the possible endings for this location. These are described in more detail in ''End Movies, below. '''Economics: '''This is just an entry to make sure that you have given some information in the location that gives clues on how it manages to stay afloat financially in the wasteland; you don’t have to beat the player over the head with it, but just make sure it’s communicated in some fashion in the location. '''Tie to Another Area 1: '''I’d like to see the areas tied together more – either with inter-dependent quests, or family members spread out across locations, or something that gives the player the feeling that each location in the game is not an isolated location all into itself. Anyway, that’s the bare bones checklist, and it’s subject to revisions. Here’s an example of how the list could be filled out: Example: Podunk, Colorado: Inbred Mining Camp End Movies Each area document will also have a list of possible '''End Movies depending on what the character did in the location. This section should contain: * The condition for each end movie. Someone has to script this, so make sure it includes all necessary flags or other conditions that need to be checked. * The narration text for the end movie. Write it as if Ron Perlman would read it. * Some suggested art for the end movie slideshow. Keep it as a simple 2D image.' ' A quick example is provided below: Example: New Reno End Movies WHERE TO GO CONDITIONS 1. EVERYONE DEAD! (WTG) 2. PLAYER FOUNDED HIS OWN CRIME FAMILY! (WTG) 3. PLAYER’S CHILD (WTG) Appendix Include a summary of changes you've done in a document at the end, and dump it into the Source Safe comments, if you can. Chances are, you'll have to email this information to certain people on the team, so it's worthwhile to record here. '06-25-01 '– Fallout Location Template document created. '06-28-01 '- Added comments from Steve Bokkes (QA Quest List), Dave Maldonado (Appendix and Item and Character Summaries), and Feargus (Quest Importance and Scope). Added spawning and difficulty level information to the Scripting section as well as an "estimated play time" entry into the Area Summary section. '07-09-01 '– Added comments from Dave Maldonado and added "character's sex" (male/female) to the location checklist. Category:Tibbets Prison design document